


Spare Time

by LizBee



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fan Art, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:19:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: How Dr Cornwell spends her free time.





	Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [MsEllieJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsEllieJane/pseuds/MsEllieJane) in the [july2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/july2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> What does Katrina like to do in her free time when she's not being a badass Admiral/Psychiatrist? Does she do yoga? embroider throw pillows? Do high-atmospheric sky diving? Grow hydroponic pot? Tell us about what Kat does to chill out and feel like herself again.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2ywbqwz)

[Description: A pencil sketch of a younger Kat Cornwell holding up a small potted plant, with a tool in her other hand. A larger version of the same plant sits on a bench behind her; another plant also sits on the shelf, resembling a Sansevieria trifasciata, but with different markings. Kat has shed her jacket and wears her insignia -- medical, with lieutenant's pips -- on her T-shirt. The only colours are blue and graphite pencil, but she's wearing the white and silver Starfleet medical trousers.]

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write fic for this challenge, but it quickly became clear that wasn't going to happen. Luckily (or ... not) I got my drawing mojo back.


End file.
